A Spider in Twilight
by NastifaceX
Summary: Peter Parker never thought he'd be turned into a vampire and find himself living with a coven in Forks, Washington. But his mate is refusing to acknowledge, and there's a certain wolf who is all too happy to do so. What a hero turned veggie vamp to do? Spectacular Spiderman/Twilight movie'verse.
1. The Transformation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, neither do I want to. I do not own Spiderman, simply because Stan Lee is too wise to give him to me.**

**Warnings: nothing. Yeah, that's right, **_**nothing**_**. Well, except shounen ai, but no juicy lemons, no cussing, no…nothing!**

**CHAPTER 1: **The Transformation

Hello, I'm Peter Parker, teen vampire. Now, I know you're thinking: last time you checked, I was a superhero. Well, that's because last time you checked I _was_ a superhero. See, I was just a normal, free-lance photographer, high school student, spider mutant hero until some years ago…

Whew! That was a close one! Doc Ock and the Sinister Six are on my tail. I've been trying to get them away from the civilians, but the only problem is now that they aren't bothering civilians, they're bothering me! And when I say bothering, I mean beating the ever-loving daylight out of me! Not to mention I'm out of web fluid, so I'm basically dead in the water. Or dead in the sand since Sandman is really using me as a punching bag. I can't believe myself! They're closing in on me and all I can do is make bad jokes in my head! Doc Ock extends his arms towards me, Sandman sends a mace ball or two of sand, Mysterio shoots a couple flaming cards, Electro shocks me, Vulture claws at me, and Kraven throws a KO punch. Then spots appear and darken my vision. When I see that the Sinister Six are gone, I just barely have the strength to crawl to shelter before everything goes black…

I slowly opened my eyes and blink everything into focus. Strangely, I could see everything really clearly. I saw golden dust motes floating in the air and individual threads in the cloth canopy above my head. Another strange thing is how danged thirsty I was. My throat was absolutely parched! And why could I hear so well? And _what_ was that terrific scent?

Just then, a beautiful woman of about twenty-five in a knee-length lavender dress and a white doctor's coat walked into my line of sight. She looked very pale and kinda Oriental or something and had a soft smile on her face. Then she spoke.

"Good morning. I'm Dr. Li Chang. I found you so beaten up you were barely alive! What happened to you?

"Well," I said, wondering how much I should say," I guess I just ran into the wrong group of people. I'm Peter Parker, by the way. Where am I? And why is everything so…strange? Also, I kinda hate to sound demanding, but I don't suppose you'd have any water handy, would you? I'm parched!" She laughed and handed me a cup. I didn't really look inside. I just tossed it down. Mmmm! That was what smelled so good!

"It's very nice to meet you, Peter. You are in, believe it or not, Yonkers, New York. As to your other question…well, brace yourself," she said as she sat down on a chair near the bed I was on.

"Where to start…well, here we go. To be blunt, you, Peter Parker, are a vampire. The only nourishment you will need from now on is blood. You are immortal, you can't sleep, and you have superhuman speed, agility, and strength. You can also heal yourself. If you go out in the sun, contrary to popular belief, you will not burn, you will simply sparkle. Silver, water, and stakes to the heart will not bother you. In fact, the only way you can be destroyed is if you are torn into pieces and burnt," she lectured in a soft voice, her eyes intently studying my amazed face.

"WHAT! I'm a VAMPIRE!" I yelled in shock. She laughed quietly and nodded. I stared at her, completely dumbfounded. Jiminy Christmas! I'm a vampire. I'm…dead. Then she continued.

"The most important things to remember are: werewolves **are** real and were practically designed to kill us. And there is, of course, the Volturi. They are a large group of powerful vampires. They are led by Aro, a telepathic vampire. The Volturi are cruel and power-hungry. They are like…vampire police. If you ever tell a human of our existence, they will hunt you down! But that's enough information for now. You need to feed. There is a forest outside. Go out and find an animal to drink from."

"But, I thought you, or er, **we** vampires, drank **human** blood.

"Well, yes, most, including the Volturi, drink human blood. However, there are some of us who are… "vegetarian" vampires, if you will. We only drink from animals. Now, go! Your instincts will show you how to hunt," she replied. Nodding, I stood. Almost immediately, I was aware of a strange swirling sensation. Then everything practically zoned out. Almost as if I wasn't in full control of my body, I ran to the window and jumped out, landing in a smooth crouch. Then I galloped towards the aforementioned forest, my nose and my instincts determining my path. I tracked a herd of deer, and with a hissing growl that actually originated from _me_ I pounced on one. My hands flew to the slender neck, breaking it with no effort. I leaned my head down and felt a rush of a sharp yet strangely rather thick on my tongue liquid that seemed almost like saliva. Feeling my fangs elongate for the first time was a creepy feeling, but my hunger allowed- or demanded –my attention to return to my meal. My first mouthful of fresh blood I will remember forever. It was warm, thick, smooth, and so very rich and _bloody_. The feel of it rushing into my mouth and down my throat in great greedy gulps almost made me feel like an alcoholic. I couldn't care less. Looking back, I think I must have drained 6 deer before I was fully satisfied and in control of my body once more. Then I retraced my steps back, though in no particular hurry. I enjoyed the feel of the forest, smelling, seeing, hearing, and feeling things I'd never noticed before. Even a flick of my tongue in the cool woody air provided me with more information that I would have thought. The house- a nice brownstone looking somewhat out of place in a forest –loomed up in front of me. I ran up and jumped, landing nimbly on the window sill. Wow! I was even more agile now than when I was Spiderman. Wait! What did I mean, _when_ I was Spiderman! But, reasoning logically, how could I save people if I myself wanted to kill them and drink their blood? I snarled agitatedly, running a hand through my hair.

"I take it your hunt was…successful?" murmured Dr. Li's soft voice as she looked up from the medical journal she was reading. I nodded mutely before walking over and sitting down beside her stiffly. Then I sighed at the multitude of questions running through my head. I decided to take the most pressing and deal with it first.

"Ok, Dr. Li, what am I going to do now? I mean, I can hardly go back to my old life. At least, not until I've got the blood thing under control. Hey, it _will _get under control, right?" She nodded quickly in reassurance.

"Yes, in several years, if you make an effort, you will be able to control yourself," she said, "As for what you will do now? You will learn control, first of all. Then you may worry about you future. After all, you're in no rush," she added with a bittersweet smile that puzzled me. However, I just nodded and stared into the crackling fire in front of us. And I knew that my life had been changed, irrevocably, from that day onwards. I still don't know how a felt about that.

_TBC..._

**AN: Yes, yes, I know, I know, I have other fics that desperately need my attention, but I got a new computer, and while I was transferring files onto it, I ran into this old thing. I brushed it off, polished it with a bit of elbow grease, and placed it on my shelf…figuratively, of course. So if the writing is a little…juvenile, please remember that I wrote this at about the age of 13. Yup, that's right, I haven't gotten a new computer for 6 years, feel sorry for me and buy me another new one! LOL. Anyway, please review!**


	2. The Replacement

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I do not own Spiderman, simply because Stan Lee is too wise to give him to me.**

**Warnings: Nothing, except a bit of cheating? It's hard to say, because the relationship is only implied.**

**Chapter 2:**The Replacement

It has been seventeen years since I first met Li. And I must admit, the life of a vampire is strange, confusing, and difficult, yet I am okay with it. Guess that's because my life as Spiderman wasn't exactly flowers and butterflies either. Maybe hard, emotionally trying and/or crippling lives are my destiny or something. My life, difficult as I just said it was, was actually pretty good until…The Replacement. I remember that day clearly. I had just come in from riding my motorbike. I was wearing my leather, Harley Davidson riding jacket, reflective wrap-around shades, and my hair was a crazy wind tousled mess. I had been out hunting and riding for about a week, taking one of my bi-annual trips so that both Li and I could have some alone time. Therefore, I was completely shell-shocked to see a young vampire male sitting at the table- in _my_ chair, mind you –kissing Li! Before I knew what I was really doing, I was snarling and growling in warning for him to step away from Li. Slowly, their lips parted with an obscene pop, and they both turned to look at me. Li looked guilty, the other dude, not so much. I could tell by the color of his eyes as well as the faint scent of Li's venom on him that he was her newborn. Again, I snarled. He smiled at me right then. It wasn't a "Hey dude, nice to meet ya" or a "Well, howdy!" smile. It was a "Well, well! Look what I took from you!" smile. And it made the nonexistent blood in my veins boil.

"Li," I ground out, "Just _who_ is this, pray tell?"

"Uhm, this is Karl Bloom, a hiker I found injured in the forest about a day after you left. He was almost dead, so I changed him. Then I realized that he was my mate. I'm so, so sorry, Petey! Will you forgive me?" she blurted nervously, eyes averted. At the words "my mate", I gave another feral growl and felt the venom pool in my mouth. With much difficulty, I swallowed it down before clearing my throat harshly.

"There is nothing to forgive, Li. But there is everything to forget. I'll go pack." Li's head shot up at those words, her eyes widening in horror.

"No, Petey! I know this is hard for you, but please, please stay!"

"Why, Li?" I growled," So I can see him have everything I had and more? So I can watch my happiness disappear for eternity? So I can want to kill myself daily as I watch you two?" Her eyes filled with venom as she gave a dry sob.

"But where will you go, Petey?" she asked.

"Don't call me that!" I snapped," You have mentioned an old friend of yours, a Dr. Carlisle Cullen, who has a "vegetarian" coven. I will seek his acceptance. Who knows? Perhaps I might even find my _true _mate," I added harshly.

Then, moving faster that human eyes could follow, I ran upstairs to pack my belongings. I slammed the door and yanked out a suitcase before changing my mind. I grabbed my backpack instead and put in my most prized possessions: my laptop, MP3, PSP, Nook, some clothing and a couple real books. I already had my wallet in the back pocket of my low-slung leather riding pants.

Throwing my backpack over one shoulder, I headed for the window, not wanting to confront Li and her new mate again. I slid the window open and sighed, resting my head momentarily on the wall beside it. I shut my eyes tightly, remembering things, both good and bad, about the life I had had with her. I had known she wasn't my mate, nor was I hers, but we had been happy together.

Then, opening my eyes with fierce determination, I leaned back from the wall, gathered myself, and leaped out of the window. I ran around to the front, jumped on my bike, and drove off without a backwards glance. I had said my good-byes, and I wasn't looking back.

_TBC..._

**AN: Nothing to report. Just keep reading and reviewing. Ciao, chickies!**_  
_


	3. Meet the Cullens

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, neither do I want to. I do not own Spiderman, simply because Stan Lee is too wise to give him to me.**

**Warnings: nothing. Why oh why did I decide to write a T-rated fic? I can't stand the pain! No lemon…wahh!**

**Chapter 3:** Meet the Cullens

I pulled my ear buds out of my ears and put them, along with my MP3, in the pocket of my hoodie. Then I looked out of the plane window beside my head, heaving a heavy sigh. After selling my bike, I had bought a ticket to Seattle, Washington, which was across the whole country. It had been a long, boring trip and I was eager to be off the noisy and by now a bit stinky flying contraption. Besides, after my parents died in that plane crash with Brock's parents, I've never been at all comfortable in airplanes. Though I can hardly die any more, it's still a fear I have that's more psychological than actually credible.

Anyway, we had landed, but we were waiting for the doors to open so we could disembark. I stood quickly and stepped into the aisle after the person in front of me had moved. Slinging my bag over a shoulder, I stood, waiting patiently as the people ahead slowly walked forward towards the exit. When it was my turn to walk out, the stewardess who had been flirting with me since I first boarded the plane gave me a quick smile and her phone number. Shaking my head with a rueful grin after I had passed her, I crumpled the paper up and shoved it into a pocket.

Once I was out of the airport, I headed for a bus station. There was a bus going to Forks that night at 9:00. Glancing at my silver watch and seeing that it was already 8:25, I bought a ticket and decided to wait there. The bus rumbled to a stop near the uncomfortable wooden bench I was seated upon. There were a couple puffs of noxious gas before the doors opened with a heavy hiss and belched out a bunch of humans. Holding my breath so as not to inhale the surprisingly not completely unpleasant and heady combined scents of diesel, stale snack foods, and blood, I stepped aboard and handed over my ticket. Then I found a seat near a window in the back of the bus, pulled out a good fantasy novel, and settled down for the ride.

"Next Stop: Forks!" a voice shouted, pulling me from the world of blue dragons and flaming swords. With a sigh, I closed my book and put it away. When the bus had rolled to a stop, I got and walked off the bus and into the Forks bus station. Since it was rather late, there was practically no one else there. I started walking down the street, figuring I could walk and think out my next move.

I suppose I could finish my high school education here and then, maybe, find a job. I guess it all depends on if the Cullens decide to let me into their coven. And even then, a full education would be beneficiary. Yes, I nodded firmly to myself; I'd go back to school.

Looking around, I noticed that I had stopped at a gas station. The neon lights were old and blinked on and off every couple of seconds. A couple of bugs buzzed around them and tinny strains of an Elvis song floated on a breeze saturated with the smell of greasy food. Shaking my head at the pure old-school scene, I stepped off the sidewalk and strolled into the ramshackle little store/café. At the jingle that accompanied my entrance, a tall African-American girl of about sixteen years looked up at me, loudly and absent-mindedly popping a piece of gum.

"Kin Ah help ya?" she drawled in a Southern accent, which admittedly threw me as we were in Washington State. Getting over my surprise, I nodded and spoke.

"Uh, yeah, I'm looking for a place to spend the night. Also, I'd like to take a look at a phone directory, if I could."

"Well, ya kin spen' da night right 'ere. There's a coupla rooms out back," she gestured to a battered door to her right," As far the direct'ry, whatcha want it for?" A little taken aback by her uh…nosiness, I reminded myself what a small town Forks was and decided to just answer the question.

"I want to call the high school and enroll. And how much would a room cost for a night?"

"It'd be 25 bucks. An' da numbah's 404437952," she answered, shooting me a bright smile before returning to the paperback book in her lap. Nodding, I placed the required bills on the counter before walking through the door she had indicated.

Once I was "out back", I pulled out my cell and dialed the number she had given me. After I had called and enrolled, I found a room with an "empty" sign on it and went in, flipping the sign to "occupied". I walked in, slung my backpack on a threadbare armchair, and settled down on the bed to meditate and maybe catch some 'toons.

"Ring! Ring! Ring!" blared the alarm on my phone, shaking me out of my trance. Glancing at the clock, I realized that I should probably get a move on. I hopped up and stepped out of the room. After greeting the older woman at the desk- she must have been the teenager's mother –I headed out to look for the Cullens.

It only took a question or two to an old woman rocking on a porch to find the knowledge I was seeking. Then I set off, running at vampiric speed once I was out of the city limits. At that speed, it was only a second or two before I reached the Cullen home, a beautiful house with lots of reflective glass. It only took a couple seconds of standing there before the Cullens came out.

The first vampire had light blonde hair and kind eyes. I guessed he was the coven leader, Carlisle. Beside him was a motherly woman with a pretty heart-shaped face. Flanking them were two blondes, a male and female, both exceptionally beautiful, a small pixie-like vampire with black shocks of hair, a tall muscular brunet, and a _very_ handsome bronze haired vampire. They all looked slightly wary of me, but Carlisle, the woman beside him, and the pixie-vamp looked a bit more…accommodating than the other four. I decided that if I wanted to keep my body in one piece, I should probably state my intentions.

"Hello, I am Peter Parker. I, uh, come in peace, so don't, uh, tear me to pieces yet, please? It's uncomfortable. Not that it's happened to me or anything. It's just; Li tore an arm off once…yeah…" I knew I had rambled a bit, but the Cullens seemed more amused than angered, so I hoped for the best.

"Did you say Li? Are you taking about Dr. Li Chang?" asked Carlisle.

"Yes, she sired me. I have come to ask to join your coven," I replied. The Cullens looked at each other, almost as if mentally debating. Finally, Carlisle turned his head back to me a spoke.

"Alright, we'll give you a trial run. If you don't try to hurt us and the family takes to you and vice versa, you may join." Smiling, I nodded.

"That sounds good. But, uh, if you don't mind, could I please, _please _have a shower?" The woman beside him laughed a sweet tinkling laugh and nodded.

"Of course, dear! You're probably ready to have a meal as well, aren't you?"

"Yes, ma'am!" I answered quickly, walking closer to the group. Almost immediately, the blonde girl snarled and lunged at me. Instinct still engrained form my years as Spiderman cause me to do a quick double back flip before landing in a smooth crouch. All of them sent me shocked looks before the girl lunged again. Cartwheeling away, I spun myself around and caught her around her waist with my legs, pining her arms. I used my momentum to spin the both of us and throw her away from me. Before she could attack again, her "siblings" caught her and held her back. Carlisle looked at her with a sorrowful and disappointed look on his face and she looked down at the ground, unable to meet his eyes. I stepped closer slowly and stood in front of her.

"I-If I'm not welcome here, I-I'll just leave and go…elsewhere," I murmured to her. Almost immediately, the pixie-vamp shot forward and grabbed my arm.

"Oh, no, you will not! You are staying! I already know what room you'll pick and what size you wear and I want to take you shopping!" she blurted. I yanked back from her hold, my eyes flashing.

"Don't touch me! Please, don't touch me…um, thank you, though _how_ you know those things…" I trailed off uncertainly as I rubbed absently at the spot she had grabbed me. All of them except pixie-vamp looked a little taken aback by my response before she laughed.

"Oh, sorry! I'm Alice and that's my mate, Jasper. I can see into the future a bit and that's how I know those things. Those guys are Edward and Emmett. Rosalie is the one who attacked you." I nodded to each.

"Uh, yeah, like I said before, I'm Peter. Call me anything but _Petey_" I said as I wrinkled my nose. The big one, Emmett, laughed at my expression.

"Alright, but don't call me Emmy or Edward Eddie, cause we both hate those too." I nodded and smiled slightly. Then the mother came over.

"Hello, Peter, I'm Esme. You should probably go in, take a shower, and unpack." I nodded to that too, and then followed her into the house.

_TBC..._

**AN: So here's chapter three. I really don't know if I can do this completely without lemons, however, I promised myself that I would have at least one T-rated fic, so I'll keep the citruses to myself. However, if you guys ask nicely enough, I might (read: probably) post it as a one-shot PWP. So, enjoy, mis amigos, and please remember to review!**


	4. Getting to Know the Cullens

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, neither do I want to. I do not own Spiderman, simply because Stan Lee is too wise to give him to me.**

**Warnings: Nothing. I feel so…empty inside! *wails and sniffles***

**Chapter 4: **Getting to Know the Cullens

"Oh, c'mon, Pete! You look awesome!" shouted Alice aka pixie-vamp aka my worst nightmare. That…_devil_ dragged me out shopping- thankfully with her money –and practically bought the whole darned store! In fact, she practically bought _three_ whole darned stores! This morning, she had dressed me up in a pair of insanely tight dark wash, ripped-at-the-knees skinny jeans, a bright red long sleeved v-neck tee shirt with a black skull and crossbones, a dark blue down vest with lots of pockets, and a pair of red and black checkered converse. I hated getting all dressed up, but the irony of the color scheme did not go un-noticed.

"C'mon, Pete! I wanna see what Alice put you in!" yelled Emmett. Sighing heavily, I stepped out of my bathroom and faced my five new "siblings". In the time I had been here, about one month, I had gotten to know everyone a bit better.

Alice was already one of my best friends. As feisty as MJ, but as sweet as Gwen, she was always urging me to do new things and get out of my comfort zone. She regularly took me shopping, and insisted I participate in Girl's Nights Out with her, Rosalie, and Esme, in which she forced me to watch chick-flicks and get my nails done.

Jasper was quieter, but we got along great, especially when I found out that he had been a soldier. Even if I hadn't been in any army, my life as Spiderman was a battle, and we sympathized greatly with each other, even though I knew he wondered how I knew what I did about the lifestyle. Also, with his empathy, he always knew when not to push me and when to tell Alice and Emmett to back off.

Speaking of Emmett, the fun-loving hulk was my other best friend. He enjoyed trying to sneak up on me at random times, but due to my spider sense, he failed every time. He was always daring me to do crazy stunts with him, and then sneakily trying to place the blame on me when Carlisle found out. Nonetheless, we were still tight, and I always ran to him to get re-"macho'd" after a GNO with the girls.

Rosalie was…a different kettle of fish. At first, I had been a bit resentful of her for her attack when we first met, but later on Jasper explained that she was just testing my fighting skills to see if I would a valuable asset or simply a liability. Having proven my worth, we got along much better, and as I spent more time around her, I began to understand her better. Rosalie had sharp edges, that reminded me a bit of MJ, but her hurt was deeper. Still, we got along well after the air cleared.

And finally, my last new "sibling" was...Edward. My relationship with him was harder to define. He spent most of his time either alone in his room, composing music and reading, or in Carlisle's study, discussing philosophy, meanwhile, I was almost always out with Alice, running about with Emmett, talking with Jasper, cooking with Esme, and sometimes even just silently caring for Rosalie's garden with her.

The few times we saw each other was when the whole family went hunting, or when Carlisle called a family meeting, or when I was leaving the company of one of my siblings just as he was seeking it. After a while, I realized that he was actually avoiding me. I mean, while the Cullen house was rather large, it was not _that_ large, especially since it was summer and we all spent most of our time in the house to avoid any stray humans catching sight of our sparkling skin.

Jasper told me over a game of chess that the reason Edward was avoiding me was just the fact that he couldn't read my mind, which I suspected was due to my spider mutation. Esme said while we baked brownies in the kitchen that he just took a while to warm up to people. Emmett speculated as we played Halo together that maybe he knew someone who looked like me that he didn't like. Alice whispered during the fourth re-watching of _Pretty Lady _that Edward just wasn't opening his eyes. Carlisle claimed when we were in his study discussing the possibility of aliens that Edward was just taking time to study me from afar. Rosalie stated with a vicious smile as she sniped judiciously at a weed that Edward was just a dick. I didn't know what to think, but as the days dragged, I was inclined to believe Rosalie's point of view.

_TBC..._

**AN: Okay, so this is the last chapter I have written. Don't expect another one too soon, as I have a myriad of stories to work on at the moment. Hope you enjoyed it though, and please review! Ciao, chickies!**

**Ugh! I have a new computer, and thusly a new Word, which I have to get trained all over again. Yes, darn you, Word, "chickies" **_**is **_**a word!**


	5. My Apologies!

My dear chickies, I'm sorry to say, that, as of right now. this story is on official hiatus. I may update again if the inspiration strikes me, but if not, I'm sorry.

However, please note that if I do update, it will be on my Ao3 account, MostlySane.

I love you all and am so sorry I have to do this. Please don't give up complete hope, as I have an inkling that I am not done with this story yet!

Much love and apologies,

Nasti


End file.
